PinkHaired Psycho Killer
by frehley21
Summary: Two lovers are temporarily separated in case of a crisis in the dream world. Pegasus comes back to his love, Rini, with nothing but bad news. Rini becomes secretly insane because of the message brought by her fiancee. She develops a serious disease only c


Pink-Haired Psycho Killer  
By: frehley21 and her accomplish, the mad psycho killer  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
It all seemed so perfect. Here was Chibiusa in the arms of her lover, Pegasus, being transported to a perfectly secluded place. It was to be a surprise, he said. He told her to close her eyes tightly until they had reached the destination of his choice. They finally, softly landed on the cushiony surface of the planet. Pegasus begged her to keep her eyes shut as he led her to a specific spot on the marvelous island of a planet. At last they had come to the designated location. He sat her on a small patch of what felt as grass. "You can open your eyes now, Rini." He said in a soft, lovely voice. She opened her eyes to the spectacular wonderland of grass fields and waterfalls. It was perfect. "I, I, I love it!" She raised her head to look at him. They both had a certain twinkle of hope and the distinct glimmer of true love in their eyes.  
They spent the whole day together exploring every wondrous facet of their world. Being together in their love, the world was even more wonderful. Green was the color of the planet that made their love final. So was it the color of the envy others felt for their happiness. They were in heaven in their minds, and on one could take that away from them now. "I can hardly wait for the day that I make you my wife." He said as he looked at her face that was showing nothing but pure splendor. "I know, but you must wait until the anniversary of the Silver Millennium. It's only a few months away, you know?" She replied to his remark. " I know, but it seems yet so far away to wait for." At this he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his waist.  
They spent the rest of the night together in a pavilion he had constructed for her. As they laid together, Pegasus spoke, "Now, I find it harder to tell you this than ever. I regret to say that I must leave tomorrow to the court of Morpheus to assist with a problem that has plagued the dream world. King Morpheus has told me to speak of this to no one, but I feel obligated to share this information with you, my dear Rini." There was a long, silent pause after he announced this news to Rini. She looked hard into his eyes and saw a sort of remorse for what he had told her. She smiled slightly and pressed her head against his bare chest, "I love it when you call me Rini and I can understand your situation, and you know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder. So hurry back when your job is done, so that we do not have to endure the pains of being apart." "I will, my dear, and with me, I shall bring a surprise, perhaps a ring of some certain importance. I hear that the Morpheus kingdom's jewel crafters are some of the most skilled in the crystal universe." Rini squealed with excitement and hugged him closer. Pegasus kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to wake to the new day that brought his departure.  
Rini woke to the break of light and the soft rumble of Pegasus stumbling around the pavilion's bed. She rolled to the opposite side of the bed and let out a gentle sigh of fulfillment as she watched him fumble about the room. Pegasus stopped looking for his apparently missing trousers to lie beside his girl. They shared a couple of good morning kisses and took a short moment to tell each other how they felt for one another. Rini closed her eyes and silently slipped into a slight nap while soaking in the newly risen sun. Pegasus gently kissed her eyelids and pushed her silken hair behind her delicate ear. He soon stood back up and continued his search for his missing trousers. He later found them laid across a plush satin chair. His trousers had been easily covered by Rini's long, white gown. He stopped and remembered last night and the way she had looked in that dress. Her skin looked so fair in contrast to the pureness of the white fabric. He looked back at her lying on the bed and recalled all the events that occurred on the bed sheets that she was now in twined.  
Rini awoke, once more, to her lover staring at her while she was sleeping. "I must soon go, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, for the planet is yours." Rini looked at him with astonishment and kissed him once more. "I don't want you to go. Why can't you just stay here with me forever?" asked Rini. "I have to go to the king, if I do not, many people may never dream again. Could you imagine not ever dreaming? Wouldn't it be horrible?" " I guess," she said with a sigh, "go, then."  
Pegasus stepped up onto the first step of his vehicle, and looked back at his Rini. There was a single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek. Pegasus went to her. "I hate goodbyes," said Rini as she looked straight into Pegasus' pale, blue eyes, "they never seem to end until you come back. I wish I could go with you, just so I could insure your safety." "Rini, I know how powerful you are, and I love it, but you need to let me fight my own battles. Not saying I will encounter any on this trip. You just have to let me go for a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it." She understood where he was coming from. She did protect him too much. It was out of love, though, she had convinced herself, and she didn't want to see him get hurt in any way.  
He turned back around and started onto the vehicle. He say down in the driver's seat and closed the door behind him. Rini stared at him as he buckled his belt and turned the vehicle on. She placed her delicate hand on the driver's window. He met her hand with his and mouthed and 'I love you' one last time. She watched him skillfully turn on the machine beneath him. He looked at her one last time and then glided through the air to the clouds lingering above. Rini traced his path with her watchful eyes; one last tear trembled down her face to her jaw. She slowly wiped it away and began her wait for the day he shall return. 


End file.
